


Summer of Blood

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Coercion, Billy punches a woman repeatedly and then drowns her, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Drowning, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Murder, Not Beta Read, Strangulation, Top Billy Hargrove, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billy gets a job as a camp counselor. Between murders with Max, he hooks up with his fellow counselor Steve. For a while everything is good, no bodies are found, its chalked up to people just not cut out for their job. Then bodies start being found, and not all of them are from Max and Billy.-"Are you the murderer Billy?" Steve's hips hitch against Billy's as he presses in tighter, till there is no space between them. They're both hard and rutting."Maybe." Billy doesn't miss the throb of Steve's dick against his own, grinning against Steve's neck and rutting harder."Maybe I shouldn't be alone with you then." Steve teases, hands contradictory as he clutches at Billy, hiking a leg up over Billy's hip and encouraging Billy to rut harder."Probably but where would the fun be in that bambi?" Billy trails his lips across Steve's cheek stubble scraping lightly, mustache tickling."No fun at all." Steve says on a giggle trying to tilt his head away so Billy's mustaches wont keep tickling him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 315
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Summer of Blood

**Summer of Blood**

Billy cannot believe he is doing this, cannot believe he signed up to be a camp counselor for the summer. It is Max's idea, she wants to go to summer camp and there isn't much Billy denies her. He supposes it is a change of pace from how they normally go about things, which is good, it is also a good opportunity for Max to be a normal kid, at least for a while.

The sun is in Billy's eyes and he pulls sunglasses down over them as Max slams the passenger door. The other kids are already arriving, Billy had shown up for the briefing and team introduction earlier in the week, but had gone back home to collect Max for camp. Max is already rushing to the trunk of the Camaro for her bag.

"Stay out of trouble." Billy says eyes watching the BMW across the way, watching Steve, Billy's bunk mate for the summer and the kid he gushes about have arrived. Max has already run off and Billy watches Dustin do the same, Steve smiles when he catches Billy watching him.

"Hey pretty boy." Billy calls when Steve gets closer. Billy likes Steve, likes him a lot, he is the only one here other than Max that he does like.

"Hey rat king." Steve says biting his lip against a grin.

"I told you that in confidence." Billy growls in mock anger, isn't really bothered by the nickname, more pleased Steve remembered, that he had been listening when Billy told him about the year he did ballet. Steve is attentive of Billy and it is part of the reason Billy is going to save him for last.

"The rat king was always my favorite part of the nutcracker." Steve offers as he brushes against Billy's shoulder leaning against the Camaro.

"I guess I can let it slide since I'm your favorite." Billy grabs his bag from the trunk before slamming it closed.

"Never said you were my favorite." Steve says with a bark of laughter heading toward their cabin.

"But it's what you meant, I know it in my heart bambi." Billy makes sure their arms brush as they walk ignoring the kids excitedly screaming and the other counselors trying to get them under control.

"Well I suppose you might be up there." Steve says shoulder bumping Billy as he waves at some of the passing counselors.

"Would you two stop flirting and help!" Comes Nancy's agitated shout from where she is searching the ground for something.

"Sure Nanc, what seems to be the problem?" Steve asks with a soft smile as he walks over to her. Billy doesn't like it, doesn't like Nancy, doesn't like any of the other counselors but Steve.

"This is Beth she lost her inhaler." Nancy says in her best attempt at cheerful and friendly. "Now help me find it." Nancy hisses clearly stressed out already.

"Did you check her bag?" Steve asks, Billy is already looking at the ground to see if he can spot it, only so he can get Steve to himself again.

"She checked it, I already asked her." Nancy says angrily and Billy has to resist the urge to snap at her, he needs to appear non-threatening towards his other counselors if he and Max are going to be staying a while.

"Hi Beth, I'm Steve. Is it okay if I check again just to make sure?" Steve asks gentle and soothing as he gives the little girl a smile. She bites her lip but nods holding it out for Steve and he sits on the ground carefully going through the contents of the bag and putting varying items in his lap to keep them out of the way. "Here we go, it looks like it was just hiding under some stuff. How about we move it to the front pocket so it can't hide?" Steve directs at Beth ignoring Nancy's agitated groan.

Beth nods in agreement and Steve just gives her another beatific smile that has her cheeks flushing. Steve puts everything back in her bag and hands it over before rising, sends Nancy another smile. "Thanks for the help Steve." Nancy plasters on a fake smile before shuffling Beth off towards the other kids.

"You're good with kids." Billy watches as Steve stands and wipes dirt and twigs form his pants. As soon as Steve is done Billy loops an arm around his neck pulling him toward their cabin again.

"Kids are easy I like kids, it's everyone else I take issue with." Steve shrugs breaking form Billy's hold when they get to their cabin.

"Nah, I saw you with everyone before remember, you are mr. popular." Billy watches as Steve unpacks a few things before turning to start in on his own unpacking.

"That's all a show, not like you can talk, how many of the other counselors have offered to sleep with you?" Steve's tone is cheeky as he finishes unpacking and starts making up his bed. Of course he brought sheets, he had complained the first night about how itchy the camp ones are.

"Eighty percent, and I don't give a fuck about any of them. Only one I actually want to sleep with hasn't offered." Billy says eyes back on Steve, boring into him with meaning.

"Yes well Johnathan is pretty in love with Nancy, would take a bold move for him to notice anyone else." Steve jokes biting his lip, grinning around it, eyes bright with mirth.

"Bold, I can work with bold." Billy plays along enjoying Steve's laugh.

-

Billy is practically itching for a body to drop, it has been a week, a week of flirting with Steve, of behaving, waiting for the right moment to strike. No one has died and he has not slept with Steve yet and the inactivity of both are driving him to distraction. He nearly bashed Carol in the head with an ore during an opportune moment, just barely resisted as the kids came around the bend ready to learn.

So he is out here in the dark with Max waiting for Nancy, because he wanted her off the board and away from Steve, only she should have been here by now. Neither one of them can risk not going back to their cabins soon, people will definitely start to notice. Billy is still tempted to go look for her, wants her to be the first to go since Steve used to date her back in high school, Billy might be a touch jealous.

Billy perks up as he hears shuffling before there is a whisper yell. "Nancy." It is Johnathan. They wait, gesticulating to one another in the shadows, Johnathan gets no reply, calls out again. Billy may have wanted to take Nancy out first but both him and Max are eager for a kill so Johnathan will have to do.

Max creeps out from the shadows moving to block Johnathan's path, to distract. Billy watches as she makes her eyes big and forces tears. "Hello, is someone there?" She calls in a soft tremor filled voice, the picture of a scared lost child.

She draws Johnathan to her just like everyone else. "Are you okay, did you get lost?" Johnathan asks all concern as he moves closer walking right by Billy in the shadows, unaware of the lurking danger.

"I was looking for the bathroom and then I don't know what happened." Max simpers fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she really hams it up.

Billy strikes before Johnathan's next words, corded rope going tight around his throat stopping anything but a startled cut off gasp. Normally they like more blood, but they're playing the long game so they can't risk leaving pools of blood all over the place.

Billy pulls the rope tighter and tighter, pushing Johnathan till he hits a tree when he tries to get loose, tries to escape what is coming. Max is right there trailing close, giddy with excitement, always likes to see the life leave their victims eyes. It is not slow but it isn't fast either, Billy feels the hitching of Johnathan's chest as his body struggles, trying to get air that won't come.

Billy doesn't loosen the tape till long after Johnathan has gone slack, doesn't want to risk him just being unconscious. Billy’s adrenaline is pumping the way it always is after a kill, he lets Johnathan's body fall to the ground.

"What about Nancy?" Max asks eager for another kill already, eager to get her own hands dirty.

"To conspicuous, we've been gone from our cabins long enough. She gets to go on living for now." Billy says regretfully, he too would like another kill for the night but they can't afford to draw that kind of attention. "Get back to your cabin, I'm going to hide this."

"Don't kill anyone without me." Max grumbles and scuffs the toe of her sneaker against Johnathan's unmoving corpse before heading off to her cabin. Billy watches her go before grabbing the rope he used to choke Johnathan and wrapping it around his feet. Billy checks his pockets for anything of interest, any extra cash or drugs, all he finds is a ring box with a delicate gold ring with a small diamond, he pockets it.

Billy is annoyed when rain starts pouring down as he drags Johnathan toward an old abandoned part of the camp. He knew it was coming but getting caught in it still annoys him. At least it will provide cover, he won't need to go back and check for drag marks at all with it pouring like this.

Billy leaves Johnathan's corpse tucked safely away in an old shed that is practically rusted shut in the old abandoned camp remains on the opposite side of the lake. There are a few loose boards in the siding he moves out of the way to tuck the body in before putting them back in place. Billy is still riding his high of a fresh kill, even this dour weather can't darken his mood as he heads back to his cabin.

-

When Billy gets back to the cabin Steve is still awake propped up in bed flipping through a magazine. His hair is damp, but not in the drowned way Billy's currently is, Steve managed to miss the rain, hair merely shower damp.

Billy shakes like a dog when he gets in far enough to close the door. He is far enough away from Steve's bed that none of the droplets actually touch him but Steve still pulls a face. "You're going to catch a cold, you should change for bed and get warmed up." Steve doesn't look up from his magazine but he doesn't appear to actually be reading it either.

"That an invitation pretty boy?" Billy can't resist teasing.

"Hum, body heat does warm you up faster. I suppose I could lend you some of mine." Steve smiles coyly. "Pajamas first though and dry your hair some, I don't want my bed soaked." Steve insists, throws a slightly damp towel at Billy from where it was drying on the headboard.

Billy dries his hair quickly before stripping down and approaching the bed. "I'm pretty sure I told you to put pajamas on." Steve's cheeks heat when he glances up at Billy.

"You told me to get ready for bed princess, this is me ready for bed." Billy lifts the blanket from Steve, who has got on some very short shorts and a thin t shirt, they are both pastel. Billy will probably never understand Steve's taste in clothes but he looks good in everything Billy has seen him in so far. Billy slides right in pushing Steve till he is on his back and Billy is mostly on top of him braced on his forearms.

"You didn't bring pajamas to work at a summer camp? The locks are a joke, you can't just walk around naked, you can borrow some of my sweats." Steve says decidedly not looking down, Billy is though and he sees the interest stirring in Steve's shorts.

"Sure maybe later, come on pretty boy, I know you've been looking, don't you wanna see it all?." Billy isn't actually sure of Steve’s interest, isn’t sure that he hasn't just been teasing for the sake of teasing but Billy definitely wants him to be interested.

"You didn't even lock the door, one of the kids could walk in." Steve chides cheeks heating as his eyes slide down Billy's body.

"Guess we better hurry." Billy swallows down the groan Steve lets out as his eyes finally land on Billy's hard leaking cock.

It is not long before they are both naked, Billy propped on an elbow so he has the space to wrap his other hand around both of their dicks. Steve has got one hand tangled in Billy's curls, his other hand is thrown across his mouth as he tries to keep quiet.

"It's raining hard bambi, no one is going to hear you, get that hand down here with mine." Billy demands, Steve whines around the flesh of his own hand before trailing it down his body moaning as it joins Billy’s on their dicks.

"That's it, good boy." Billy praises nosing at the hinge of Steve's jaw. Absolutely delighted by the absolutely wrecked whimper that simple praise drags out of Steve. "You're being so good." Billy tests again just to be sure, and sure enough Steve lets out another wreaked sound, hips hitching and pre spurting.

"Praise kink, I'll have to remember." Billy groans against Steve's cheeks delighted at the blush that rises on Steve cheeks. "You gonna be a good boy and cum for me?" Billy asks propping himself further away so he can see more of Steve's pretty flushing face.

The hand in Billy's hair tightens almost painfully and it spurs Billy on to pump his hand wrapped around them tighter, dragging Steve's with his. Steve is arching mumble half a yes as he nods and then he is spurting cum all over their twined hands, their dicks, his own chest. Billy lets Steve’s dick go, keeps their hands laced and around his own cock as he pumps a few more times before his cum joins Steve's on their hands, on Steve's stomach and chest.

Billy collapses to the side of Steve panting against his mouth. Steve grabs the towel from the headboard where Billy had put it and drags it over his stomach cleaning up their cooling spunk. Billy presses closer nosing at Steve's cheek as he rasps. "Next time I wanna cum all over your pretty face."

"Yeah, I could be into that." Steve breathes out biting his lip before tilting his head so he can lick into Billy's mouth, tossing the soiled towel to the ground.

"Good. Now get your arms around me I want to cuddle." Billy demands turning his back to Steve.

"Get some pants from the bottom drawer and put them on first. The last thing we need is some kid seeing you with your dick out." Steve insists grabbing his shorts from the end of the bed and pulling them on.

"Of course your highness." Billy teases with an eye roll, Steve swats at Billy's ass as he stands. Billy spots something curious under Steve's bed when he hunches down to riffle through the bottom drawer, a bat with nails in it, the wood looks damp like it has gotten wet recently. It is strange but Billy doesn't mention it as he snags a grey pair of sweats, the only thing in the drawer not in pastel shades.

Billy drags the sweats up his hips, gives a little extra shimmy as he catches Steve watching him. Billy lays down on his side, back facing Steve again and reaches behind him blindly. "Get over here princess."

"You like to be the little spoon?" Billy can hear the smile in Steve's voice, soft and fond, nothing taunting as Steve slides close curling an arm around Billy, nose in the long curls at the back of his neck.

"Yeah now go the fuck to sleep." Billy commands twining their fingers as he relaxes, smiling as Steve snickers kissing over Billy's shoulder before he relaxes too.

-

Billy is surprised to find out Johnathan is not the only one missing the next day. Nancy is also missing. Billy is sure no one was around so he isn't too worried about the coincidence, it is very unlikely that she saw them. Even if she had seen something, it had been dark, she would have had to have been right on top of them to discern an identity.

It is another two days before the lead counselor declares their absence to everyone with little concern. Billy is at the meeting with Steve leaning against his legs almost as bored as he is. "Has anyone talked to Nancy or Johnathan, did anyone hear them talking about leaving?" The exasperated camp runner Larry, who is only here because he father owns the place, asks.

"Maybe Johnathan finally proposed and they've eloped." Steve offers, a few people make agreeing noises.

"I did see him with a ring box during the first night bonfire." Billy chimes in, not entirely true, but no one questions it. In fact someone else mentions having seen Johnathan with a ring box, and that is what they all decide happened.

Even when Mike, Nancy's little brother is questioned the story doesn't change. "She's with Johnathan, then she's fine." He is too preoccupied with getting back to El before one of the other boys catches her attention, to be concerned about his sisters absence. That is the end of it, they don't even report their absence to the local police, apparently it is not unusual for a couple of counselors to just leave during the first few weeks.

-

Max is a livid ball of energy when she finds him alone, immediately kicking Billy in the shin. "Knock it off shitbird." Billy says pinning her against the side of a shed  
when she goes back in for another angry kick.

"I can't believe you killed Nancy without me." Max hisses voice low, legs still kicking out, Billy barely avoids them.

"I didn't kill Nancy." Billy hisses back, annoyed.

"Right she just happened to leave on the same night we killed Johnathan instead." Max is snide but at least she stops trying to kick him.

"I don't know what happened to Nancy, maybe she just didn't want to be here anymore." Billy shrugs, Nancy hadn't seemed to be dealing with the kids too well so it is not that far fetched that she would want to leave.

"Right." Max is eyeing him suspiciously. "Just don't kill anyone else without me."

-

Seth disappears next and Billy trumps it up to him being homesick, he left a note and all of his things are gone. No one bats an eye over it and Billy feels confident enough in the nonchalance to start looking for his next victim. So Billy and Max add Marcus and Myra to their body count, and still no one bats an eye. Billy is careful to get rid of belongings and cars. It has been about a week and Billy is ready for another kill.

Billy is watching Steve with the kids Max is there sitting cross legged in front of him while he shows them how to make some sort of friendship bracelet. Billy is not sure what is being said but then Max has her back to Steve's knees and he is combing his fingers through her hair separating it into three sections. Billy watches a delighted Max as Steve works her hair in the same fashion he had been showing the kids how to braid the bracelets.

"Hey Billy." Billy turns his head to find Tina next to him, she has taken the camp t shirt and basically destroyed it, has more skin showing than regulation but no one is around that actually cares.

"Tina." Billy acknowledges going back to watching Steve as two of the boys and several of the girls stand around him watching his hands work. Billy is not a fan of Tina, she annoys him, thinks she can get whatever she wants by flashing her skin. For the most part she is right but that is not going to work on Billy, her sex appeal barely registers when that part of Billy's mind is focused on Steve.

"How about you and me take a walk down to the lake, I know the perfect spot for skinny dipping." Tina knows he is sleeping with Steve, they haven't been subtle or all that careful and she caught them in a supply closet.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." Billy grits out as she paws at him, Steve looks up to shoot him a smile but it slips of his when his eyes land on Tina pawing at Billy.

"Oh Billy I would hate to have to tell someone about what I saw in the supply closet." Tina threatens in a low whisper nails digging in. Billy wants to get his hands around her throat and squeeze till her hyoid snaps.

"I have fire safety as soon as they are done with their little arts and crafts thing. I can meet you tonight after curfew, by the abandoned side of camp. That is the area you're talking about right?" Billy offers casually as he curls his knuckles around the sticks he has been toying with while he waits.

"Perfect, can't wait." Tina says cheerful, ignoring his mood she leans in watching Steve and smacks a kiss onto Billy's cheek smearing lipstick over it as she pulls away.

Billy ignores her as she leaves, eyes focused on Steve tense and working on another girls hair talking in low tones with Max as he explains the braid. The rest of the kids are either braiding each other's hair or working on bracelets. Billy makes his way over, can see Steve is tense, he doesn't like Tina either, but he is still being gentle with the kids, not taking his annoyance out on them.

"Alright time for a fire safety lesson, everyone make your way over to the fire pit." Billy announces as Steve finishes the girls braid and her and Max both bound over toward the pit. "Hey princess." Billy greets when the kids all start meandering away.

"What did Tina want?" Steve asks agitation showing as he starts picking up the twine the kids have been using re wrapping spools with a white knuckle grip.

"To agitate you and get me to cover her morning shift." Billy lies, can't tell Steve what she really wants, it will be too conspicuous when she goes missing. "Why does she hate you so much?" Billy asks as Steve's grip relaxes.

"She wanted to date back in high school and I refused her, she has had it out for me ever since." Steve says with a shrug tipping his head back to smile up at Billy when he lets out a laugh.

"Think you dodged a bullet with that one." Billy runs his hand over the back of Steve neck the most he can get away with, the kids are too close for anything more he would like to do.

"Billy!" Max shouts from the fire pit clearly being egged on by the other children.

"Better go before they riot." Steve says with a laugh as more kids start yelling for Billy now that Max has started it. Billy squeezes at Steve's neck before he heads their calls yelling at them.

-

"Be back later." Billy says at quarter past ten as he heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Steve asks with a little insecure frown that has Billy turning on his heel and moving to him.

"Max wanted to talk, I think she has a crush on someone new." Billy leans down and kisses Steve softly. "Probably get back before you return from your nightly shower." Billy says teasingly, Steve takes two showers a day, more if he gets dirty and can get away from his duties.

"You could use a shower." Steve emphasizes his point by pulling at Billy hair, it is a little greasy, it happens fast in the summer heat.

"That an invitation princess?" Billy leers down at Steve who grins in return.

"Well if you show up by eleven thirty maybe, in the meantime I'm going to go check on the kids." Steve sends him a smirk as he stands small shorts riding up in a way that draws the eye.

"You really mean Dustin." Billy lets his hands drag down Steve's body thumbs fitting into the dip of his hips rubbing.

"He gets bitchy if I don't give him some one on one time. If I give him thirty minutes tonight he won't start shit with the other kids for a couple days." Steve leans into Billy’s touch hand tangling in his blond curls and dragging him closer. "Make sure you're on time, I'm not going to wait around for you all night."

Billy licks across Steve’s cheek as he drags his mouth over Billy's jaw. "I'll be there pretty boy."

-

Max meets Billy on the trail to the old side of the camp nearly all the way on the other side of the lake. It is a trek but one they have made several times now, even in the dark it is easy to navigate from memory. When they get close to the dilapidated cabins Max silently moves off into the shadows.

Tina is waiting brimming with impatiens when Billy finally makes it to her near the old dock. It is not stable, boards missing the others full of rot. "You're late, I hate waiting." Tina hisses as she comes closer.

"Got held up with some of the kids." Billy lies waiting for her to get within reach.

"Or were you with your fag boyfriend." Tina has venom in her tone but it is nothing compared to the anger that fills Billy. Billy doesn't let her get another word in before he is swinging, his fist catches her in the ear and she is going down hard, stumbling as she falls to the dirty bank.

"Billy you said we were going to drown her." Max hisses when he bends down to slam another fist into her face. He feels the skin of his knuckles break, knows they are going to bruise but doesn't much care. "Billy you're going to leave a mess."

That finally breaks through the haze of Billy's rage, people will start getting suspicious if they find trails of blood. Tina gurgles weakly trying to get away when Billy lets up. Max kicks her back down when she tries to crawl away.

"Come on shitbird." Billy grabs Tina under the arms and starts dragging her to the lake, there is blood splattered over his shirt, but he usually puts black on for just this reason. Tina continues to struggle weakly, she will not last long, won't be able to put up much of a fight, it is rather disappointing.

"Did she call you.. yeah know?" Max asks as she helps Billy hold Tina underwater.

"Not me, Steve." That one word never fails to set Billy off, having to hear Neil call him that over and over again while he beat the shit out of him had left a mark Billy can never shake off. Billy killed Neil and has killed everyone else that has ever called him that, doesn't like it directed at Steve or anyone for that matter.

"Well she's a bitch." Max offers pushing down harder even though she doesn't have to, Tina is barely twitching now.

Billy snorts nodding his head in agreement before changing the subject. "So you've moved on form that Sinclair kid, do we need to enact the asshole policy?" Billy doesn't normally kill kids, they are still forming, a lot of times whatever they are doing that Billy doesn't like is because of their parents not them, but Billy will make an exception if Max thinks he should be on the chopping block.

"Nah, he's an idiot, but he is nice." Max shrugs. "Plus I broke up with him, I like El."

"You were dating him? You're too young to be dating anyone." Billy hisses glaring at Max who just rolls her eyes.

"It's not like we were doing anything, jeez he just wanted to call me his girlfriend and I said he could." Billy relaxes at her words but is still considering offing Sinclair, at the very least picking him as a volunteer next time the task is unpleasant. "So things are going well with Steve?" Max asks, eyeing him knowingly.

"Things are fine." Billy grits out, he has no desire to discuss his love life with Max.

"Maybe you should just keep him, he's the only person you've slept with that you have not immediately killed." Max is beaming at him, delighted in annoying him and bringing up his track record.

"Technically you killed Daunte." Billy tries to gain back control of this conversation.

"Yeah well, he ate the last of the lucky charms, he had it coming." Max huffs. "I like Steve though he wouldn't be so bad to have around."

"Max he would never be comfortable with what we do, we can't keep him. At the end of this he dies." Billy would love to keep Steve but the only way he can see that happening is with force, and Billy wants him willingly. They can't keep anyone, especially not someone as soft as Steve, not with the trial of bodies they leave in their wake.

"I'm just–."

Billy cuts her off before she can continue with a snarl letting go of Tina's limp body to grab her shoulder. "Leave it."

"Fine." Max huffs pushing his hand off of her, she is only able to because Billy allows it, she turns heading to get out of the water. "I'm going back to my cabin, try not to get caught." Max sloshes through the water towards the shore.

"Keep out of trouble shitbird." Billy calls after her hefting Tina's corpse from the water and over his shoulder. Billy deposits her body with Marcus, Johnathan and Myra are already producing a bit of a smell as they decompose. Luckily the reason this part of the camp had been shut down is because it is downwind from a nearby retention pound that reeks to high heaven. Rumor has it the lab a few miles south uses it to dump failed experiments and chemicals there.

Tina didn't drive a car to camp so the only thing Billy has to do is go by her cabin and get rid of her stuff. Luckily her roommate had actually left just a few days ago after breaking her arm during a tree bridge game that had gotten out of hand. Her brother had driven down and picked her up leaving Tina with a cabin to herself till new recruits come.

Sneaking around camp this late at night is not exactly hard, but there are kids and counselors alike, shooting form cabin to cabin up to no good, so Billy has to be careful. The locks really are a joke and it is easy to pop the one on Tina's cabin, it takes longer than Billy would like to clear out her belongings, she has her clothes and other possessions absolutely everywhere. Billy curses when he catches sight of the little clock on the bedside table, he is late meeting Steve.

Billy still has to jog back over to the other side of camp to stach Tina's belongings under a fallen log with a long abandoned burrow. He will have to move them so no one finds them but it will do till he can squirrel them away with the rest of the belongings he has had to hide.

Billy gets to the showers at quarter to twelve, Steve isn't there, no one is. Not that Billy is surprised by the lack of other occupants, Steve is the only one who insists on showering so late in the evening. Something about liking the peace and quiet, Billy is sure it really is about the abundance of hot water that is only available after most have retired for the evening.

Billy curses making the track to their cabin. Is even more annoyed when he finds Steve is not here. Paces, mildly worried that Steve has assumed the worst and is being consoled by some other counselor. Some other counselor who will then make a move on Steve. Billy is not the only one being ogled regularly.

Anger and agitation grow in Billy as the clock ticks, can't stop thinking about Steve, that he could be off fucking around with someone else. Billy is ready to barge out the door to go find Steve and add any who dare touch him to his growing body count when the door is thrown open.

Steve is standing there dirty and in the same clothes Billy had seen him in when he left to meet up with Max. There are twigs and leaves in his hair, a thick bruise forming on the outside of his left knee. Steve is panting, hunching over trying to get enough air in as soon as his eyes land om Billy.

"What the fuck happened for you?" Billy feels that anger and agitation morph, as worry washes through him. He is still intent on killing any who have dared to touch Steve.

"Fell down a fucking hill." Steve pants as Billy's fingers skim over him not putting pressure anywhere. "Got lost with Dustin and I fell down a fucking hill. You'd think they would mark their trials better with all of these kids around." Steve hisses as he rights himself stretching and wincing.

"Jeez buttercup you had me worried, any major injuries I should be patching up?" Billy brushes some twigs and leaves from Steve who side eyes him at the new nickname. Billy doubts Steve will get it, he is not much of a movie buff, watching the kids try and talk to him about movies is a downright treat. Afterwards Steve is all pouty form the scolding the kids give him and Billy gets to bundle him close and kisses that pout away.

"Just my fucking pride, Dustin spent ten minutes cackling like a little asshole." Steve huffs annoyed, there is still that edge of fondness that Steve always speaks of Dustin with.

"How about we go take those showers and I'll give you a thorough inspection. Can't have you dying on me bambi, you're the only person I like here outside of Max." Billy says with heat as he finally rests his hands on Steve elbows judging them safe from any injury.

"Yeah I could be into that." Steve leans in till their noses bump, because he is a cutesy dork like that and Billy melts a little.

"What aren't you into?" Billy licks over his mouth as he leans closer till he can slot his mouth against the hinge of Steve's jaw.

"So far when it comes to you, nothing yet." Billy huffs a laugh against Steve's jaw, as Steve tilts his head back giving Billy more range.

"Ditto, let's get you cleaned up princess." Billy grabs what they need and leads Steve out of the cabin. He would like to stay and get Steve undressed right here and now but Steve gets bitchy when he is dirty. Billy might be able to make him forget he is dirty for a little bit but as soon as that post coital bliss wears off Steve will complain and get out of bed to shower. Billy doesn't want that, likes to curl up with Steve right after, likes to drag Steve's arms around his stomach and settle in for the night.

Billy strips and then strips Steve down as soon as they reach the showers. Steve turns all of the shower heads on and the place is quickly filling with steam as Billy crowds right back into Steve's space. The lighting is low, that doesn't stop Billy from inspecting every inch of Steve.

"These look like defensive wounds?" Billy asks suspiciously, once again pondering who he needs to kill for touching Steve.

"Yeah, I tried defending myself against gravity and the ground." Steve laughs it off before turning serious as he skims his fingers just under Billy's busted knuckles. "These on the other hand look like offensive wounds."

"Teaching Max how to throw a punch, probably shouldn't have used a tree as a punching bag." Billy shrugs it off, Steve looks like he might question more but Billy is quick to distract him.

Billy kisses down Steve's spine as he drops to his knees, biting into the flesh of Steve's ass and sucking. Billy can’t help but intentionally mark Steve who squirms and hisses but doesn't actually try to get out of Billy's loose hold. Steve wobbles as Billy kisses from one cheek to the other biting and sucking on this one too. Steve pants hands fluttering at Billy's arms around his waist.

When Billy releases the flesh of Steve's ass cheek, Steve twists and pushes Billy back. Billy goes, ass hitting the tile, and is rewarded with a lap full of Steve. Billy trials his arms up Steve's back pulling him closer to his chest causing their dicks to brush. "Why princess, what if one of the kids walk in on us."

"No one comes here at night not even the kids, did you bring lube?" Steve asks rolling his hips so their dicks brush again and again.

"Did I bring lube. Who do you think I am." Billy huffs a laugh arms tight around Steve as he leans them to the side so he can dig around in the shower caddy. "Did I bring lube." Billy huffs again as he rights them and Steve snatches the bottle from his hands.

"Shut up." Steve huffs with a laugh as he pours some of the lube into his hand.

"Get your mouth on my dick and maybe I will shut up." Billy insists pushing Steve till he is kneeling between his legs.

"So demanding." Steve moans as he gets a finger in himself, leans down and uses his free hand to grab Billy's dick so he can get his mouth on him.

"You're into that too princess." Billy laughs as Steve pinches his thigh before making grabby hands for the discarded lube. Billy pours some into Steve’s other hand, watches as he continues to bob his head, fingering himself open as his newly lubed fingers trial between Billy's thighs slow and languid like a question.

"Fuck, yeah princess, hit my prostate while you suck me off." Billy lets his thighs fall open more giving Steve more room as he gets a hand in Steve's soft. Steve mumbles around his cock as long finger circles Billy's rim smearing lube.

"Hold on a second." Billy uses his hand on Steve's hair to pull him off.

"Where are you going?" Steve complains when Billy starts moving but he isn't going anywhere, he is just getting on his knees.

"Nowhere, now be a good boy and get your mouth back on my dick." Billy doesn't wait for Steve to make up his mind just gets a hand in his hair and pulls. Steve's mouth falls open, and Billy slides his cock right in. "Now get a finger in my ass." Billy demands, snatching the lube back up from where he set it.

Steve mumbles some sort of complaint around Billy's cock again but he is sucking and working a finger into Billy. Billy pours lube over his fingers before shoveling Steve's hand out of his way. Steve stops sucking and goes to pull off, but then Billy has his fingers stretching Steve and he moans around Billy's cock in his mouth.

Billy works a second finger into Steve, right as Steve works a second finger into him, both of them moaning. “Fuck, you feel so good bambi, doing so good.” Steve's head bobs as he sucks and moans around Billy's cock, tongue pressing hard against Billy's slit. Billy moans hunching over Steve so he can lick at his skin and work his fingers harder in and out of Steve.

Steve zeroes in on Billy's prostate and starts hitting it repeatedly dragging Billy closer and closer to the edge. As soon as Billy deems Steve stretched enough he drags his lube slick fingers out of Steve and up his back to push him away by the shoulders. Steve makes displeased grumbles at both the loss of Billy's fingers and at being pushed off, the fingers in Billy slipping out as Steve is pushed back farther.

"Get up here and sit on my dick, I wanna come inside of you." Billy insists hand going tight around the base of his cock to keep from coming as he dripples lubw over it, he sits back on the dewy tile patting his stomach for emphasis.

"Thought you'd want to come all over my face." Steve teases wiping his mouth sticky with spit and pre on his arm before crawling into Billy's lap and positioning Billy's dick.

"There is no part of you I don't want covered in my cum. Now get to it, be good and ride my dick bambi." Billy's hands close around Steve's hip urging him to slide down. Billy growls biting at one of Steve's nipples when he is met with resistance. Steve laughs, cutting off into a moan as Billy bites hard till Steve starts lowering himself to fully engulf Billy's dick.

"Fuck, ease up, I have to life guard tomorrow, if you mark me all up I'm going to have to wear a shirt." Steve hisses even as his hands tangle in Billy's hair holding him in place.

"Good." Billy speaks into Steve's skin easing up the bit and just sucking, till Steve pinches his side hard.

"Not good it is fucking hot out, I don’t want heat stroke asshole." Steve mutters as he starts a slow pace, sighing happily when Billy switched to the other nipple. The relief is short lived as Billy bite just as hard. "Dammit Billy." Steve yanks on Billy's hair till he finally lets go of Steve’s abused nipple.

"I just want people to know you're taken." Billy lets his hands slide firmly up Steve’s waist assisting his movements as he leans in again mouthing at any available skin he can get in his mouth.

"I am not flattered." Yes he is, Billy can tell by the pleased little smile he tries to bit away, by the flush crawling all over Steve's skin, by the way he kicks up the momentum with which he rides Billy's dick.

"Whatever you say princess." Billy's grasp goes firm so he can pull Steve down harder as heat starts to pool in his stomach. Steve is close and panting, clenching around Billy cock, fingers still fisted in Billy's curls angling his head back for a kiss.

"I'm gonna fill you up bambie, you’re gonna look so good filled by me, god you’re going to be dripping with it." Billy groans.

"Fucking do it." Steve continues to bounce on Billy's cock until Billy's grip goes tight and stilling keeping Steve full of his dick as he paints his insides. Billy groans biting and sucking at any available skin, Steve is definitely going to have to wear a shirt tomorrow if he is really that worried about marks because Billy has left a slew of them.

Billy is still panting and nipping at Steve’s skin when he starts squirming cock standing tall and leaking pre. Steve presses Billy till he lays down both of them groaning as Steve climbs up Billy’s body till he is kneeling over Billy's chest. Billy lets his hands slide up over Steve's thighs and gets three fingers back in him, cum dripping down his fingers onto his chest as Steve starts stroking his cock.

"That's it bambi, come on my face, get some in my mouth, I wanna taste you." Billy encourages pressing hard against Steve's prostate as he tips his head back and opens his mouth, waiting. Steve strokes himself twice more before he is shooting cum all over Billy's face, his mouth, even his neck and hair.

Steve slumps forward, Billy licks over his chin and upper lip catching all of Steve's cum that he can. Steve leans down farther, bending uncomfortably as Billy removes his fingers more cum dribbling out onto Billy’s chest as Steve starts licking his own cum off of Billy's face. "Fuck princess." Billy groans once he has swallowed his mouthful, his dick gives a twitch of interest, palming Steve's ass hard, fingers digging into the marks he has left.

Steve moans around a mouthful of his own cum as he catches Billy's mouth. Billy licks Steve's cum from his mouth fingers digging in harder till Steve is squirming again. Steve breaks the kiss panting against Billy's cheek.

"Come on princess let’s get cleaned up the water is getting cold." Billy rasps against Steve's ear nipping at the shell and drawing a shiver.

"Alright rat king, but you're going to have to do most of the work, I'm fucking spent." As if to emphasize his point Steve lets his legs slide, stretching out and letting his full weight rest on Billy.

"Think I can manage that pretty boy."

-

"You and Dustin seem to be getting along now." Billy brings up during archery, he is only here to help keep an eye on the kids while Carol does the actual teaching. He is keeping an eye but most of his attention is on planning and Max next to him.

"Yeah turns out he isn't a complete asshole like you." Max teases and Billy absently huffs lightly.

"So he's stopped being an asshole to you then. Heard he punched Wheeler in the face earlier, what was that about?" Billy was one of the first to hear about it because one of the kids had barged into their cabin to get Steve this morning when it had happened. Luckily they'd both been getting dressed by that point, five minutes earlier and the kid would have walked in on a very different scene.

"He was only being an asshole because it turns out he has a crush on Sinclair and didn't like that he liked me. He punched Mike for being a dick to me and El." Max shrugs tries for nonchalant but Billy knows her to well sees that she is a little pleased by the action. "I could have done it but he was right there and beat me to it."

"You probably would have gotten us kicked out of here." Billy jokes laughing when Max shoves him.

"I know how to keep my temper in check." Max huffs.

"Daunte." Billy reminds laughing harder as Max glares at him and stomps off to where Dustin is trying to help El with her stance.

-

Things are good, replacements have been bussed in for the counselors who 'left' and no one bats an eye when a few of these new ones up and leave. But then the first body is found.

There is screaming and running kids. Some kids are running from it while others run to it. Billy and Steve are heading toward the sound of shouting along with a few other counsellors. They skid to a halt on the side of the lake that leads to deep woods, the kids are in deeper than they should be, well past the posted markers and signs to keep them safe.

There is a mutilated body, that looks like it has been dragged from deeper in the woods. It is only half a body, the face looks like it has been bashed in with something painful, but it is easy to identify for Billy, he is good with details and the the leather cord with a guitar pick wrapped around one arm is easily identifiable. Billy is surprised, he honestly thought Seth had just up and left, but here he is one glassy eye, the other missing or smashed beyond recognition Billy honestly can’t tell, long dead.

Steve is handling the discovery of a corpse well, shuffling the kids back and keeping them from looking at the mutilation as he comforts the kids who need it. Carol runs off to get the camp runner and presumably call the cops while Tommy is puking in the bushes. Billy makes himself useful grabbing discarded beach towels and covering Seth's body so the kids won't accidentally see any more.

Billy worries a little, a death, even a natural one, is going to draw attention, him and Max may need to make a hasty exit. This might not be their kill but if cops start sniffing around they are bound to find the bodies he has hidden. That is the last thing they need but they can't just run off now, it would be too suspicious.

Billy and a green looking Tommy stay with the body as the kids are herded back to camp. It is almost an hour before Larry and a man who claims to be a detective show up, he seems off to Billy. The man pokes around wanders off before showing back up and speaking in hushed whispers with Larry. They aren't exactly quiet even whispering, and the acoustics of the area they are in make it easy for Billy to hear them..

"There are more bodies in a cave back there looks like animals got to this one and dragged it out."

"An animal is stalking people?" Larry asks and gets an exasperated look from the cop.

"No, an animal didn't stack bodies in a cave like this and cover them with a tarp, a human is responsible for this. You are going to have to call the cops."

"I called you you’re a cop, this can't get out, this is bad for business. My father will never leave me in charge of anything again if a scandal happens." Larry is hysterical gesticulating wildly to emphasize his point. Billy is the only one here to listen in, Tommy has run off to puke in a bush again.

"I got kicked off the force you know that." The man hisses angrily. "People are going to notices a bunch of missing kids Larry."

"Look Martin we both know my family takes care of you, so do what you do and make this go away or we'll find someone else who can. Lie to the kids and tell them it was a bear or something and then go figure out what's going on." Larry spits just as angrily before walking off.

The former cop Martin kicks the ground angrily before turning to Billy and a returning Tommy. "I got a tarp, you boys can help me move this body so the kids don't see it and it doesn't draw any animals."

"Shouldn't a coroner or something be out here taking care of this?" Billy asks like he hadn't just over heard everything that has been said.

"Small town, we don't even have a coroner, would have to wait for one from two counties over. He is currently occupied with a double homicide, doesn't have time for an animal attack." Martin easily lies.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." Tommy declares running off as Martin rips the towels from the dead body.

"Guess it's just us. Grab an arm and help me pull him onto the tarp."

"Should we be touching him with our bare hands?" Billy asks making a disgusted face for show as he does as directed when Martin lays out a tarp.

"Just wash your hands after, it's fine." Martin says even though that isn't what Billy meant and this definitely is not how the police proceed in these sorts of situations.

It eases the tension in Billy's chest, no wonder this man was kicked off the force, he won't be a problem. However there is a burning question that Billy desperately wants the answer to. Billy didn't kill Seth and Billy certainly didn't dispose of any bodies in a cave in the woods, so who the fuck did.

They stuff the body in Martin's trunk before going to Larry's cabin where most of the staff is convening. They want answers, a few of the counselors are crying, they are all waiting for answers. Steve is missing probably one of the few keeping the kids from freaking out.

Larry and Martin share a tense conversation behind closed doors before they come out and Martin addresses everyone. "There was an animal attack, best to stay out of the woods to the east of the lake, keeps the kids out of their too. I want a curfew after dark, no reason to leave anyone vulnerable. I'll be back in the morning to start searching for the predator responsible." It is followed by a lot of hand raising questions, shouting, and more crying.

The situation isn't ideal, Billy knows it is only a matter of time before Martin stumbles onto the bodies he has hidden. Billy is confident that he hasn't left anything that can be traced to him. With Martin not being part of the actual police force, it won't be a problem to get rid of him.

Billy leaves the briefing, he and several other counselors head to where the kids have been corralled. Billy finds Steve with Dustin, Max, and El leaning against Steve watching Swan Lake. Callahan, one of the older camp counselors stops the movie and starts explaining the situation to the kids. It doesn't go great, though the three with Steve all seem very unbothered by this turn of event. Of course Max doesn't care but Billy is sure the other two should be more than nonchalant about half a dead body turning up in the woods by their camp.

-

"How are you feeling about things?" Billy asks Steve once the kids have been relegated to their cabins and the two of them are on their way back to theirs.

"I'm fine, I've seen bodies from animal attacks a few times, a couple years ago over in Hawkins there was a whole slew of animal attacks. You get used to it, I guess. House was right by the woods and I used to go through it to get to the quarry so I've seen a few." Steve explains with a shrug and Billy supposes you do get used to the carnage. H had been queasy and puked after his first kill, now he doesn't get any of that, now he just gets the adrenaline rush, the excitement of a fresh kill.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." Billy says fondly, he gets an arm around Steve's neck pulling them so they are practically walking on top of each other.

"What about you? How are you dealing with the body? Do they know who it is?" Steve stumbles tripping over Billy's foot, Billy barely manages to keep him off the ground, loosening his hold some.

"It was Seth's body, well half off it at least, I recognized the bracelet he wore, the other half was in a cave or something. Apparently before he could leave he got attacked by a bear or something. I've seen death before, lots of it happening in the big cities I've lived in." Steve doesn't need to know that Billy is the one responsible for most of the death he has seen. "t afraid of any bears than?"

"It could also be a mountain lion, but what do I have to be afraid of when I've got you by my side?" Steve smiles at Billy and it makes his stomach weak, that absolute lack of fear.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Billy grins, giving Steve a quick kiss when he doesn't spot anyone around.

-

Carol goes missing two days later, and Billy wonders if the other killer got her or if she has abandoned ship. Tommy is rotating between worried that she might have been attacked by the wild animal and angry that she left him behind. Billy is pretty sure it is the other murder, although all of her things are still in her Cabin and a note wasn't left, unlike with Seth.

Her body shows up a day later on the shore of the late by the old camp, which leads to the discovery of the bodies Billy has hidden, with the discovery comes Larry's admission to the counselors that someone is hunting them. He is drunk and in a bit of a panic, Martin is in a corner nursing his own bottle of Jack, looking more bored than the appropriate level of concern. The cabin descends into shouting and panic, accusations and suspicions being thrown about with wild abandon.

"Maybe Stevie is having another mental break down? Maybe you've upgraded from night terrors and wandering around the woods in the dark." Tommy accuses meanly, has brought up Steve’s time of mental instability a time or two over the last few weeks.

"Barb's body was dragged into my backyard, I had every right to be uncomfortable and traumatized. I had never seen a dead body" Steve hisses angry, Billy and Steve had talked about it a little but Billy hadn't been privy to the cause. A few of the other counselor who know Steve from prior years and are well aware of these facts don't take to kindly to Tommy's words.

"You're quick to throw the blame Tommy, and you had issues with Seth, you got in a fight with him the first night and then he turns up dead. I'm pretty sure I saw you and Carol arguing by the lake yesterday and now she is missing." Steve pauses eyes wide and concerned as he stares at Tommy. "Are you the killer Tommy?" His eyes are wet like he might cry. "Did you finally snap and kill Carol?"

The room breaks into more shouting, several people agreeing with Steve's concerns. The meeting seems like it goes on forever people keep passing blame, no one points a finger at Billy though which is good, he has made a point of presenting a likable front. No one blames Steve again either, has one of the girls simpering over him petting at his hair. Billy wants to drag her away and add her to the bodies in the abandoned cabins when she keeps touch lower and lower. Steve easily moves her hand back to less promiscuous locations, easing Billy.

-

"You alright bambi? You seemed kind of upset back there." Billy asks hand sliding over Steve's shoulders once they are free of their peers and the shouting accusations of a man hunt that misses its mark.

"I'm fine, Tommy just gets under my skin, always has." Steve says with a shrug and a smile thrown at Billy, Billy just can't help himself.

Billy drags Steve along into an abandoned storage shed, shuffling them till he can press the taller man against the door. Billy knows Steve could probably get away if he wanted to, Billy probably has him beat strength wise, but Steve is squirmy and Billy has seen him break out of all sorts of holds while helping with self-defense lessons. Heat pools in Billy's gut as Steve just lets him, lets him do what he wants.

"Are you going to ask me?" Billy whispers against Steve's ear lips brushing before going firmer as he starts kissing.

"Ask what?" Steve is murmuring, doesn't sound worked up or concerned the way he had back in the main office when he accused Tommy of being the murderer. He trusts that Billy is not going to hurt him, assumes Billy is not out here killing people. Billy, Billy might be a little in love with that trust. It is a shame when this is all said and done he is going to have to get rid of Steve, just like everyone else.

"If I am the murderer." Steve angles his head till his mouth is against Billy's shoulder, moans when Billy starts biting and sucking where he was just kissing.

"Are you the murderer Billy?" Steve's hips hitch against Billy's as he presses in tighter, till there is no space between them. They're both hard and rutting.

"Maybe." Billy doesn't miss the throb of Steve's dick against his own, grinning against Steve's neck and rutting harder.

"Maybe I shouldn't be alone with you then." Steve teases, hands contradictory as he clutches at Billy, hiking a leg up over Billy's hip and encouraging Billy to rut harder.

"Probably but where would the fun be in that bambi?" Billy trails his lips across Steve's cheek stubble scraping lightly, mustache tickling.

"No fun at all." Steve says on a giggle trying to tilt his head away so Billy's mustaches wont keep tickling him. Billy doesn't let him, wraps a hand around Steve's neck and pulls him back so he can lick into his mouth. Steve moans into Billy's mouth, teeth scraping over the extra tongue in his mouth as that hand tightens against his throat.

"Shit, yeah tighter." Steve encourages when Billy breaks the kiss spurred on, Billy ruts faster as he follows Steve's request, hand tightening till Steve isn't getting enough air. Steve comes like that struggling for breath and clutching at Billy but not trying to get away. Billy lasts only a few seconds longer before he too is coming hard, hand tightening, stopping all breath for half a second before releasing his hand from Steve's throat.

"That was fucking hot." Steve pants, gasping as he sucks in much needed air. Billy murmurs agreement forehead against the crook of Steve's neck as he pants hands stroking over Steve's sides. "I can't believe we came in our pants like we're still in high school, it's gross." Steve complains after a few more minutes his hands stroking through Billy's sweat damp curls.

"Yeah, come on let's get back to the cabin so we can get cleaned up." Billy pulls away pulling a face as he moves and the drying cum in his pants makes itself evident.

"You just want to get me to a secondary location so you can murder me." Steve jokes with that unconcerned smile that makes new heat pool in Billy's belly.

"Maybe." Billy husks wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders and dragging him out of the storage shed, he is definitely saving Steve till the end.

-

"You weren't killing people without me right?" Max asks one day in a hushed whisper eyeing the other kids around them.

"No shitbird, I wouldn't plan to murder a bunch of counselors without you." Billy rolls his eyes. "Looks like we aren't here alone." Billy still hasn't figured out who it could be.

"Maybe it's Steve." Max sounds hopeful, she really does like him, easily convinced him to braid her hair this morning, and then he let her and Dustin steal all of the grapes from his fruit bowl while he braided El's hair for her.

"You really think Steve is responsible for all the other deaths?" Billy huffs in disbelief, Steve had cried over a dying raccoon two weeks ago. Steve who dotes on all of the kids even Mike who is an asshole and still weird around him because he dates Nancy in high school. Steve who currently is off with a crying El, she has been upset all morning. Billy doesn't know what is wrong with her though, they still haven't actually told the kids about all of the other murders.

"No." Max sounds despondent and Billy feels a little bad, Steve is one of the few people outside of her own age range that Max is not amped up to kill.

"Maybe we can just let him live." Billy offers but that won't work for him. He can't stand the thought of anyone else getting to touch Steve after he leaves, or anyone getting close to him.

"Yeah right." Max huffs before bouncing off when Steve returns with a red eyed but smiling El.

"El alright?" Billy asks when Steve comes and takes up Max's abandoned spot.

"She'll be alright, just had a bit of a scare, just a delayed reaction to the animal attack." Steve is tense and Billy slides his hand under the table to squeeze at his knee.

"None of the kids have been hurt." Billy reminds.

"Oh I know, I just worry about them. If anyone did hurt them, well, they'd have me to contend with." Steve says head high as Billy laughs.

"You are very threatening bambi." Billy snickers against Steve shoulder as he makes an affronted noise.

"I'll have you know I can be very scary." Steve huffs smiling at Billy.

-

Billy and Max kill Blare despite the heightened paranoia around. No one suspects him so he figures he can get away with it. They leave the body where they kill her, in her cabin, her roommate Carol is already dead and with the murders already being known there is no point hiding her body.

It spikes fresh panic among the counselors, especially as she isn't the only one to die that night. Derek does too, it takes longer to find his body where it has been left in the woods neck gaping and blood seeping into the ground. Martin starts snooping around all of their cabins.

-

"You don't seem all that concerned about the murders going on, outside of the meetings?" Billy brings up when they are curled up in his bed Steve wrapped around his back.

Steve hums in thought, nose rubbing through the curls at Billy's neck, tickling the skin there. "You going to let someone murder me?"

"No." Billy feels his stomach drop and heat at the same time, because he isn't going to let someone else murder Steve but that is how this all ends, with Steve in the ground.

"So I have nothing to worry about, don't worry I won't let anyone else murder you either." Steve noses the hair from Billy's neck before kissing him.

"What?" Billy asks, feeling that familiar prick of delight that only Steve and a fresh kill encourage in him. "You planning to kill me bambi?"

"Maybe." Steve smiles when Billy rolls over to get a look at him. "I mean if anyone gets to it should be me, it would be so much better than some stranger doing it. Don't you think." Billy knows Steve is playing but heat burns through him at the thought that Steve could be responsible for the other bodies. Even as he knows it is a silly thought, Steve is too soft, too sweet, there is no way.

"Does that mean you're mine to kill?" Billy asks voice low as he rolls over eyes hooded as he takes in Steve.

"Only if you're fast enough." Steve teases again grinning, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes a half laden as he meets Billy's eyes.

"I prefer to take my time." Billy rasps pressing forward and rolling them till he is hovering over Steve boxing him in.

-

Tommy starts following Steve around, keeps pestering and prodding at old wounds and insisting Steve is having a mental break down and killing people. It is annoying and Billy has had enough of it, has a plan to stop it. He is going to kill Tommy and get him out of the way.

Billy pretends he is going to meet with Steve after dark in one of the cabins that is no longer being used. Vacant in the face of its former occupants' deaths. He tells Max making sure Tommy is within hearing range, knows he won't resist spoiling their alone time.

When Tommy burst into the cabin he is annoyed to find only Billy waiting for him. Still he looks around suspiciously sure that Steve must be hiding. "I know that fa–" Tommy cuts off abruptly in a shout that Billy quickly muffles as Max slides form under the bed and slices through his tendons.

Blood sprays over her as Tommy collapses into Billy. Tommy looks fearfully up at Billy begging for help with his eyes, cringes away at the dark smirk he finds waiting for him. Tommy puts up a struggle as Billy works a gag between his teeth but Billy out matches him and any time it looks like he might get a hit in Max slices into him again.

They take their time bleeding him out, by the time they are done the cabin is a mess. They knew it would be so they brought previous, a change of clothes and some water and rags to clean themselves up with. Max is cleaning up and changing when a idea strikes Billy and he takes the clever that they previously didn't use and starts hacking away at Tommy's chest.

"Billy what the fuck are you doing?" Max hisses wisely staying back to remain clean.

"I'm going to give Steve, Tommy's heart." Billy says using another knife to help wedge up and break Tommy’s ribs till he can get to the heart buried underneath.

"I don't think he is going to like that." Max says pulling a face. "Isn't the point of us not just killing everyone, is so we can remain inconspicuous?"

"I'm just going to leave it for him. I'm just showing him how I feel." Billy scans the room. Looking for something to put the heart in and comes up empty the room has already been cleaned out. Billy glances at the clock, it is nearly one am they have been here a long time, no one will notice him if he is quick.

"I'm going to go find a box for this. Get back to your cabin, it's late enough I shouldn't have a problem and if I do I'll kill it." Billy says with a manic grin, excited to give Steve his gift.

"You're the reason we can never stay anywhere." Max grumbles, Billy just flips her off.

-

Billy goes to the kitchens, they will have a container there for sure. Billy cant believe his eyes when he finds Steve hovering over Martin, who is splayed on the ground bleeding out fast. There is no mistaking the look in Steve's eyes as he watches Martin's life bleed away, it has his rapt attention, he is delighted, excitedly squirming.

Billy thought he might be a little in love with Steve before, now he knows he is.

Steve spots him and startles gasping dramatically eyes going wide and wet. He slides the knife he was holding just out of view. "Oh Billy thank God, I just, I just found him like this, I didn't know what to do. You have to help me." God he sounds so genuine, his acting might be better than Max's.

Billy strides forward with a new plan and drops Tommy's heart in Steve's already bloody hand as he kneels in the pool of blood sliding slowly across the floor. Billy drags Steve into a kiss before he can work his head around the heart in his hand. Billy hears the knife slide as Steve lets it go so he can get a bloody hand in Billy's curls.

"I would have just given you my heart but I'm kind of using it." Billy says lamely as he grins widely, because he can keep Steve.

He can keep Steve just like he kept Max instead of killing her all those years ago. Max likes Steve too, likes the way he moms her, she has already expressed her desire to keep him. It will be a lot less conspicuous when they go places if Billy stops killing the men he brings home, never had the desire to kill Steve, wants to keep him too.

"How long have you been killing people pretty boy?" Billy asks as Steve looks up at him eyes blown.

"Couple years." Steve blinks looking down at his hand like his brain is trying to catch up before he pulls a face. "Eww, who's heart is this, the fuck Billy." Steve hisses dropping it with a wet thunk, Billy outright laughs not even slightly annoyed by Steve's disgust, honestly he is such a priss.

"Tommy's, he wouldn't stop following you around and blaming you. Though he was half right." Billy says dark and possessive, still angry about Tommy and his refusal to leave Steve be, angry about everyone who has gotten close to him.

"You killed Tommy for bothering me?" Steve asks bottom lip between his teeth, face flushing as he looks at Billy through his lashes. Billy can't get enough of Steve looking at him like he has done something amazing, like he has done something special. Billy will rip out the heart of anyone who bothers his princess.

"Of course princess." Billy leans in his own bloody hand smearing red over Steve's cheeks as he drags him closer.

"Guess this means we won't have to kill you then." Steve is grinning, disgust forgotten, replaced by fond delight that makes heat simmer in Billy belly.

"We?" Billy asks, has an inkling.

"Me and Dustin have been at this for a few years now and I'm keeping El, just killed her dirty bag dad so she's mine now." Steve suddenly seems a little nervous after the words leave his mouth. Like he thinks Billy is going to request he chose.

"Me and Max are a team too, now we can be a family." All the nervousness leaves Steve as he presses hard into Billy kissing him for all he's worth.

-  
End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
